My Alice In Wonderland
by BloodyNeko-Chan
Summary: Des petits poèmes assez sombre sur ma version d'Alice au Pays des Merveilles...
1. The Mad Hatter

Ma douce Alice

Que ce passe t-il ?

N'est tu pas heureuse d'être ici ?

Alors que toutes les fleurs viennent de fleurirent !

Regarde tous ces gâteaux !

Ils ont étaient fais rien que pour toi !

Tu n'es pas heureuse d'être ici ?

Dans ce monde rempli d'artifice !

N'est ce pas mieux que ton vrai monde ?

Où vous ne faites que vous battre.

Où l'hypocrisie est votre seul masque,

Où l'argent ont remplacé les paroles.

Où la folie est vu d'un mauvais œil !

Tu aurais fini enfermé pour toujours.

Ne sois pas triste, je suis là !

Je te prendrais dans mes bras si ça ne vas pas !

Reste avec moi !

Tout ira mieux, je te le promets.

Ne transforme pas tes yeux en torrents de larmes !

Ma douce Alice, ne verse plus de larmes.

Pour ce monde en ruines.

Ma douce Alice

Souris donc un peu !

Ne t'ai-je pas promis quand tu es venu,

Que tu serais libre de toutes peines ?

Alors pourquoi ton cœur est si lourd ?

Hola, serais-tu vraiment triste ?

Tu veux donc vraiment repartir

Pour ce monde qui était le tien

Mais je ne te garantis pas que tu puisse revenir !

Car cela fait bien longtemps,

Que tu t'es enfui de chez toi !

Ton corps est peut-être rester jeune,

Mais juste dans ce monde d'illusion !

Je te fais donc mes adieux !

Quand tu sortiras de ce monde joyeux,

N'oublie pas que quelque part,

Un homme t'as aimé pour ce que tu étais !

Ma douce Alice... Ma belle Alice...

Je te vois pour la dernière fois !

Tu ne pourras plus venir dans mon monde.

Tu ne verras plus ces si belles fleurs !

Tu ne gouteras plus ces gâteaux !

Tu ne joueras plus au croquet avec la reine de cœur.

Tu seras juste toute seule !

Ton corps ne sera plus le même !

La mort s'approchant tout doucement de toi.

Car cela fait très longtemps que tu es avec moi !

Tu n'es que la mortelle Alice,

Je suis l'éternelle Chapelier fou.


	2. The White Rabbit

Avec amusement je cours,  
T'emmenant dans ce trou.  
Qui va nous conduire au Pays des Merveilles.  
Où tous tes rêves peuvent devenir réels.  
Tu découvres ce monde,  
Te rendant compte que l'autre est immonde.  
Mais le temps me rattrape,  
Il faut donc que je parte.  
Tu peux aller te promener,  
Mais tu vas prendre le thé...

Pourquoi le préfères-tu ?

Alors que c'est moi qui t'ai amené ici.

Tout cela me tue !

Tandis que toi tu souris.

Mon ange bien réel,

Et pourtant si cruel.

Je t'ai ramené chez toi,  
Mais ton cœur est devenu froid.  
Je reviens donc te voir,  
Te faisant traverser le miroir.  
Mais une fois le dos tourné,  
Tu vas le rejoindre pour prendre le thé.  
Fou de colère,  
Je décide de lui faire la guerre.  
Je me dirige vers vous deux,  
Et puis je fais feu.

Le sang te sali instantanément,

Le rouge peint tous vos vêtements.

Tu cris en demandant pourquoi,

Mais c'est évident pour moi.

Mon ange bien réel,

Et pourtant si cruel.

Tu te réveilles dans ton lit,  
Quand t'es-tu endormi ?  
Alors si tout n'était qu'irréel,  
Pourquoi ton âme est-elle si douloureuse ?  
Pourquoi as-tu l'impression que ce sang était si réel ?  
Que tu n'aurais jamais pût avoir de fin heureuse ?  
Alors tu décides d'oublier,  
Tout ce qui vient de se passer.

Je suis le lapin meurtrier,

Condamné à être seul pour l'éternité.


	3. Queen of hearts

Je suis la Reine de Coeur,  
N'ayant pas le droit à l'erreur.  
J'en attends de même de mes serviteurs,  
Quand ils doivent peindre toutes mes fleurs.  
Mais quand ils ne font pas ce que je dis,  
Il faut qu'ils soient punis.  
Je décapite donc mes sujets,  
N'est-ce pas une belle façon de les juger ?

Je suis la Reine de Coeur,

Ayant perdu son âme-sœur.

Qui est allé faire la guerre,

Mais s'est retrouvé à terre.

Toute son armure recouverte de sang.

Je suis la Reine de Coeur,  
N'ayant pas le droit à l'erreur.  
Je suis au pouvoir,  
Faisant correctement mon devoir.  
Mais tous autour de moi sont hypocrite,  
Il faut donc que je les décapite.  
Leurs sang coulant à mes pieds,  
Me fait penser quand on t'as ramené.  
Depuis ce jour cette couleur m'a hanté,  
Je ne pouvais l'enlever de mes pensées.

Mais voilà qu'arrive cette étrangère,  
Comment ose t-elle s'aventurer sur mes terres ?  
Mais comme toute bonne souveraine,  
Je l'invite à un goûté suprême.

Je suis la Reine de Coeur,

Ayant perdu son âme-sœur.

Mais l'amour ne fait pas la loi,

Même quand meurt le roi.

Je dois garder chaque souvenir de toi,

Je repeins alors toutes les roses couleur sang.

Débute la partie de croquet,  
Vais-je peut-être la décapiter ?  
Mais voilà qu'elle sourit,  
pourquoi me fait-elle penser a mon mari ?  
La sentence a sonné,  
Je lui laisse sa liberté.  
Moi je décide d'y mettre un terme,  
Montant au plus haut de la tour,  
Je vais te rejoindre mon amour.

Je suis la Reine de Coeur,

Ayant rejoint son âme-sœur.  
Jusqu'au sol j'ai plongé,  
Tu me tends la main, mon bien-aimé.


	4. Cheshire Cat

Toujours montrant un grand sourire,

Je suis le chat de Cheshire,

Enchanté de vous connaitre,

Quel chemin voulez-vous suivre ?

Si souriante,

Vous vous êtes intéressé à moi.

Votre cœur est déjà pris,

Je ne peux que sourire.

Vous dîtes que vous allez revenir.

Pour essayer un autre chemin.

Si je peux vous revoir grâce à ça,

Je suis alors heureux d'être là.

C'est presque un Merry-go-round.

Tous les chemins sont différends.

Lequel voulez-vous essayer aujourd'hui ?

Laissez-moi vous voir tomber dans la folie !

Sur le chemin vous les critiquez,

Eux les hommes sont si compliqués,

Toujours voulant êtes parfaits,

Toujours voulant choisir le bon chemin,

Imaginant toujours ce qu'il y aura demain.

Je n'ose vous contredire,

Pouvant juste sourire.

Revenez me voir demain !

Ici, là ou par là-bas.

Vous tournez en rond,

Laissez-moi vous accompagnez,

Libérez-moi de cette forêt !

Vous riez,

Disant que je suis gentil.

Mais je ne sais que sourire,

Et proposez des chemins à suivre.

Vous me dîtes que vous allez revenir,

Laissez-moi voir de nouveau votre sourire !

C'est presque un Merry-go-round.

Tous les chemins sont différents.

Lequel voulez-vous essayé aujourd'hui ?

Laissez-moi vous voir tomber dans la folie !

Moi je ne peux que sourire,

Il n'y a aucun chemin pour moi.

Je dois rester là,

A attendre que vous reveniez me voir.

Je suis seul dans cette forêt,

Et je ne peux m'en libérer.

Vous avez disparut,

Me voilant donc perdu.

Mon sourire reste pourtant,

Alors que mon cœur est brisé,

Je suis bloqué dans cette forêt,

Et cela jusqu'à jamais.


	5. Alice Liddell

Suivant en courant le Lapin,

Elégant et un brin hautain.

J'ai été entrainé dans un rêve,

Le pays des merveilles.

Je les ai rencontrés,

Etre aux esprits déplacés.

La folie les suivait,

Comme une ombre dont ne peux se séparer.

Drink me,

Kiss me,

Eat me,

Tous les deux,

Heureux,

Dans un monde merveilleux.

Pour eux, je suis un jouet,

Nouvelle, voulut de tous côtés.

Mais suis-je vraiment celle que vous voulez ?

Je ne suis pas celle que vous croyez.

Je ne suis pas aussi folle de thé,

Je ne fais jamais attention à l'heure qu'il est.

Je ne suis jamais le chemin indiqué,

Je ne suis pas forte au croquet.

Cela ne vous empêche pas,

De m'emmener, ici, quelque part ou là.

Je veux juste quelqu'un,

Avec qui je pourrais partager mon destin !

Drink me,

Kiss me,

Eat me,

Tous les deux,

Heureux,

Dans un monde merveilleux.

Il n'y a que le Chapelier,

Qui me rappel cet homme rencontré,

A un banquet que ma mère avait organisé.

Il m'avait invité à danser.

Me promenant dans la forêt,

Parlant au chat qui toujours souriait.

Je l'ai de nouveau croisé,

Non, ce n'est que le Chapelier.

M'invitant à boire le thé,

Je le suis donc, un brin amusée,

Les tasses volent, se brisent avec facilité.

Je veux aussi participer.

Drink me,

Kiss me,

Eat me,

Tous les deux,

Heureux,

Dans un monde merveilleux.

Mais la Reine veut me voir,

Voulant me convier le soir.

A une partie de croquet,

Si je perds, je serais décapité.

Quand je la vois je lui souris,

Après la partie, revient la folie.

Montant dans sa tour,

Elle se jette et atterrit dans un bruit sourd.

Mais au pays des merveilles,

Ou la mort n'est qu'un rêve,

Elle revient le jour suivant,

Toujours jouant avec la tête des gens.

Drink me,

Kiss me,

Eat me,

Tous les deux,

Heureux,

Dans un monde merveilleux.

Je retrouve mon bien aimé,

C'est mon Chapelier.

Derrière le chat a été abandonné,

J'ai décidé de l'oublier.

Le Lapin blanc,

Me regarde inlassablement,

Serait-il jaloux,

Du Chapelier fou ?

Un bel après-midi,

Le voilà qu'il arrive,

Et sans prévenir,

Il tire.

Drink me,

Kiss me,

Eat me,

Tous les deux,

Heureux,

Dans un monde merveilleux.

Mon Chapelier,

Mort, reviendra dans la prochaine journée.

Le Lapin lui est exilé,

De mon cœur, de ce contré.

Maintenant les années ont passés,

Et le doute vient comme l'été.

Serait-ce de ma faute,

S'il y a guerre entre mes hôtes ?

Il faut donc que je parte,

M'enfuir de ce monde en toute hâte.

Sans faire attention aux temps,

Dont je n'ai plus fais attention.

Drink me,

Kiss me,

Eat me,

Tous les deux,

Heureux,

Dans un monde merveilleux.

Tombent en cendres,

Un par un tous mes membres,

Dès que je sors de ce trou géant,

Je tombe dans le né en courant le Lapin,

Elégant et un brin hautain.

J'ai été entrainé dans un rêve,

Le pays des merveilles.

Je les ai rencontrés,

Etre aux esprits déplacés.

La folie les suivait,

Comme une ombre dont ne peux se séparer.

Drink me,

Kiss me,

Eat me,

Tous les deux,

Heureux,

Dans un monde merveilleux.

Pour eux, je suis un jouet,

Nouvelle, voulut de tous côtés.

Mais suis-je vraiment celle que vous voulez ?

Je ne suis pas celle que vous croyez.

Je ne suis pas aussi folle de thé,

Je ne fais jamais attention à l'heure qu'il est.

Je ne suis jamais le chemin indiqué,

Je ne suis pas forte au croquet.

Cela ne vous empêche pas,

De m'emmener, ici, quelque part ou là.

Je veux juste quelqu'un,

Avec qui je pourrais partager mon destin !

Drink me,

Kiss me,

Eat me,

Tous les deux,

Heureux,

Dans un monde merveilleux.

Il n'y a que le Chapelier,

Qui me rappel cet homme rencontré,

A un banquet que ma mère avait organisé.

Il m'avait invité à danser.

Me promenant dans la forêt,

Parlant au chat qui toujours souriait.

Je l'ai de nouveau croisé,

Non, ce n'est que le Chapelier.

M'invitant à boire le thé,

Je le suis donc, un brin amusée,

Les tasses volent, se brisent avec facilité.

Je veux aussi participer.

Drink me,

Kiss me,

Eat me,

Tous les deux,

Heureux,

Dans un monde merveilleux.

Mais la Reine veut me voir,

Voulant me convier le soir.

A une partie de croquet,

Si je perds, je serais décapité.

Quand je la vois je lui souris,

Après la partie, revient la folie.

Montant dans sa tour,

Elle se jette et atterrit dans un bruit sourd.

Mais au pays des merveilles,

Ou la mort n'est qu'un rêve,

Elle revient le jour suivant,

Toujours jouant avec la tête des gens.

Drink me,

Kiss me,

Eat me,

Tous les deux,

Heureux,

Dans un monde merveilleux.

Je retrouve mon bien aimé,

C'est mon Chapelier.

Derrière le chat a été abandonné,

J'ai décidé de l'oublier.

Le Lapin blanc,

Me regarde inlassablement,

Serait-il jaloux,

Du Chapelier fou ?

Un bel après-midi,

Le voilà qu'il arrive,

Et sans prévenir,

Il tire.

Drink me,

Kiss me,

Eat me,

Tous les deux,

Heureux,

Dans un monde merveilleux.

Mon Chapelier,

Mort, reviendra dans la prochaine journée.

Le Lapin lui est exilé,

De mon cœur, de cette contré.

Maintenant les années ont passés,

Et le doute vient comme l'été.

Serait-ce de ma faute,

S'il y a guerre entre mes hôtes ?

Il faut donc que je parte,

M'enfuir de ce monde en toute hâte.

Sans faire attention aux temps,

Dont je n'ai plus fais attention.

Drink me,

Kiss me,

Eat me,

Tous les deux,

Heureux,

Dans un monde merveilleux.

Tombent en cendres,

Un par un tous mes membres,

Dès que je sors de ce trou géant,

Je tombe dans le néant.


End file.
